


Sweet Reunion

by kuonji



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: Nagisa being Nagisa.





	Sweet Reunion

Nagisa stared in appreciative awe at the glistening length that he'd been craving for months. He felt himself drooling at just the thought of his mouth on that glorious, full, thick, creamy brown stick of deliciousness. Swallowing heavily, he leaned in to sniff. "You're even more beautiful than I remember," he whispered, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

Smiling devilishly, he ignored the head and started with the middle as usual. He moaned out loud at the rich, multi-faceted texture and the long-missed flavor. He licked his way from bottom to top, filling his mouth with sweet goodness. Then he tongued the now widened slit for another heavenly taste, before taking his first, voracious bite.

"Nagisa-kun..."

Dreamily, Nagisa looked up at the owner of the voice that had interrupted his abject contemplations. "Hm? What is it, Rei-chan?"

"Could you..."

"You're blushing! That's so cute!"

"As I was saying...! Could you please stop making inappropriate noises over your food?"

"What do you mean?" He wiped off a bit of marmalade from his nose and sucked it into his mouth with another moan.

"That! Those noises! It's very... inappropriate."

"Haru-chan doesn't mind. Don't you, Haru-chan?"

Haru grunted his assent, fully absorbed in enjoying his own lunch -- mackerel over rice again.

"Well, Makoto-senpai and I would appreciate it if you would eat more... well..."

"Quietly," Makoto suggested without lifting his head. What Nagisa could see of his face was completely red, and he was curled over his lunchbox protectively.

"Quietly, yes! And you shouldn't be eating that junk in any case. Just because Nationals are over doesn't mean that you can completely ignore your health and training. Who was the one who wanted to win again next year?"

"I have my protein shake right here," Nagisa pointed out, showing him his bottle of strawberry flavored muscle beverage that he'd mixed up this morning.

"That's not enough to counteract the deleterious effects of that monstrosity you're eating."

Nagisa shook his head, sighing. "It's so sad. You both are missing out on such a wondrous thing."

"We are not!" they both scolded, but Nagisa, ignoring them, polished off his first Iwatobi Cream Bread and opened the second.

Gou-chan's spy network couldn't possibly be as impregnable as she made it seem. He vowed that he would never be separated from his beloved again.

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
> [Good Eating](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13191771) (Free!), by kuonji  
> [Defiled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/253405) (Gundam SEED), by kuonji  
> [Sometimes I Just Want Toast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511543) (Starsky & Hutch poetry), by kuonji  
> [Sweeter and Better](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5582779) (Free!), by IceLite1011


End file.
